Addicted to Love
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Something has snapped inside Narcissa...and she proves to Lucius that she can be more dominant than he can... But can he handle it? Contains bondage. You have been warned. Lucissa. Is not cannon. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: Okay guys...so this is something a little different for you guys...It is explicit...BDSM, you have been warned. Please read and review.

Addicted to Love

Chapter:1

She wasn't sure when it happened, or how, but she loved the sight of Lucius on his knees, hands behind his back, sitting rigid and eyes downcast.

Her groin tightened as she thought of all the things she was going to do to him.

Perhaps it was the years she had spent growing up with Bellatrix that had made this side come out or perhaps it was the exhaustion of always being the submissive, trophy wife, that made her want to dominate the man who was currently on his knees in front of her.

She stood and walked around him. His breathing was deep; he was trying to master himself. This wasn't something he normally did, but Lucius Malfoy rarely denied his wife anything. He would let her have her way, and then after that, well-he wasn't sure where it was going after that. He knew that his wife was a force to be reckoned with and her prodigious skill made her formidable opponent.

He closed his eyes as her hand grazed his muscular shoulder. It would have seemed like an innocent gesture until her perfectly manicured nails dug deep into both his shoulders. He gritted his teeth against the pain, but made no sound. This seemed to please the blonde behind him because she released his shoulders and moved to stand in front of an ornate mahogany chair that was in the center of the room.

"Turn around, and face me." Narcissa commanded firmly.

Lucius shifted his weight and turned around to face his wife. He kept his eyes down cast, and sat rigid once more.

"Crawl to me". She said sitting down in the chair behind her.

He felt the leather around his wrist remove itself as he did so. She suppressed a moan as she watched him crawl towards her like a lion stalking his prey, the muscle under his skin rippling as he moved to kneel in front of her once more.

"Look at me". She commanded.

He did so; shocked to see his wife's pale blue eyes cold and dilated. He in turn had to suppress his cocked eyebrow and signature smirk for fear that she would punish him severely. He knew his wife was getting aroused by this control. And it was hot to see her so dominating.

"What should I do with you?" She asked thoughtfully, crossing her legs and tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Whatever you like. "He said without thinking.

A hard slap echoed across the room.

"Do not speak unless I ask for an answer! And you will refer to me as Mistress when you respond. Understand?" She asked her voice carefully inflected to show her displeasure but control at the same time.

"Yes Mistress." He said, his eyes downcast once more.

"Mmmm good boy." She said affectionately patting the top of his head.

Lucius's breathing slowed, but his heart was pounding. As the leather wrapped around his wrists once more he fought the urge to break it and fuck his wife against the wall. The heels, stockings, and corset she was wearing were driving him insane with pleasure. He had to close his eyes to master himself.

"Mmmm such a good boy, standing at attention already." Narcissa said snapping him back to the present moment.

He knew that his hesitation to comment would cost him. He was right. A sharp pain hit him in the back and he cried out. Another one and this time he kept his mouth shut. He hadn't noticed her get up from her position in the chair.

"Y-yes Mistress. I-I'm sorry Mistress." He stammered once he caught his breath.

Narcissa smiled, he was catching on quickly. She moved to stand in front of him, and brought the whip down on to his chest. She watched as he gritted his teeth against the pain. She wanted to break him, make him feel small and emasculate him. She brought the whip down again and again, lines of blood forming on the welts left by the whip.

"Do you think I have punished you enough?" She asked.

"No Mistress." He replied.

She grinned and brought the whip down again and again. This time he couldn't contain himself he cried out. Narcissa let off the whip and sat back down in her chair.

"Crawl to me." She said panting.

She waived her hand and the leather around his wrist gave way once more and he moved forward.

"Kiss me. And make it count." She demanded.

He rose off his haunches and pressed his lips to Narcissa's, gently kissing her, his tongue rubbing her bottom lip for permission to taste her. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to be in her mouth. She pulled away smiling.

"Mmmm such a good boy, Knows how to please his mistress". She said huskily.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

Her hand moved to grab onto his already hard cock. He groaned as she squeezed, and rubbed on it. She smiled and let go, slapping him across the face once more.

"Who does this cock belong to?" She asked.

"You M-Mistress." He replied.

She squeezed again and he groaned.

"Who owns all your orgasms?" She asked.

"You do Mistress." He replied.

She let go of his cock and got to her feet.

"On your knees in front of me." She said.

He crawled on all fours and sat back on his knees. She walked around him in a circle, her eyes cold and face hard. She stopped behind him and he could feel her body heat as she leaned down, her hands rubbing his chest.

"Today you are going to please me. Please me in any way that I want, do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

She brought her hands down, slapping his well-muscled chest hard. He groaned as her hands hit the already tender flesh of his chest. Another hard slap and she moved away from him, waving her hand so that the leather around his wrist vanished.

"Get into a squat." She said.

He did as she was told and got into position. She was behind him again, this time something was in her hand and he almost groaned aloud as the tails on the whip spread over his chest.

"How long do you think you can hold this position?" She asked moving away from him.

His brain was sluggish and he couldn't think of anything to say, but Narcissa made good use of his silence and brought the nine tails down hard across his back.

"Faster answers Lucius." She said as she brought the whip down again and again.

His body was quivering, his legs felt weak but he held himself as steady as best he could as Narcissa began to hit him harder and faster.

"For a few minutes Mistress." He replied finally.

"Hmm let's see if I can make it more difficult." She said bringing the whip across his back.

She whipped him hard across his chest again and again. He groaned but he held his position, her whip came down across his thighs several times before she stopped. He exhaled, not realizing that he had held his breath, but the breath was short lived as the whip struck him again. The force of her blows was making him sway and he was close to falling.

"Fall down and there will be consequences." She said hitting him once more.

He tried to stay steady as the force of her blows became harder and faster, he automatically put his hands down to stop himself from falling.

"You can't use your hands Lucius. If you fall, you will face the consequences." She said hitting him once more.

She hit him again and again, his legs become increasingly weaker.

"You want to please me don't you Lucius?" She asked.

"Y-yes Mistress." He panted.

She hit him again.

"I want to be proud of the man at the end of my whip." She said hitting him again and again.

"You want to make me proud don't you?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Yes Mistress." He groaned.

She hit him again and again, this time the force was too much to handle and he fell flat on his ass. The whipping ceased at once and he knew that he was in trouble now.

"That's too bad. I had such high hopes for you Lucius." Narcissa said, her voice disappointed.

He swallowed but did not move from his spot.

"Stand up." She commanded.

He stood his hands behind his back once more. Narcissa moved to standing in front of him, her body close to his. Narcissa ran her hands up and down her husband's body; she could feel him quiver beneath her well-practiced fingers. He almost cried aloud as her fingers wrapped around his erection.

"Your cock is so hard Lucius…Do I excite you?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

She began to kiss down his body, stopping to chew on an erect nipple. Narcissa could feel him trembling and that made her core flood with a wetness that she had never felt before. Finally she reached her destination and she could see that his hips wanted to move forward and fuck her mouth, but he held his position.

"Such a beautiful cock…I want to put it in my mouth….but that would be giving you pleasure and not myself." She said.

Lucius didn't respond, he just stood stock still. Narcissa ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, and he groaned.

"What can you offer me Lucius?" Narcissa asked moving away and picking up her whip once more.

She hit him hard, he groaned.

"I can't hear you." She said hitting him once more.

"Anything you desire Mistress." He breathed.

This answer did not suit Narcissa. The whip came down one, two, three times more. He cried out as the leather hit his tender flesh, he could feel the warm wetness of blood running down his back. His brain worked feverishly for a suitable answer, but he couldn't find one.

"I already have everything I desire. Right here, in all his glory, at my mercy." She said hitting him once more.

After a few seconds she discarded the whip and moved around him, licking and nipping at him.

"My body is right here, right here ready for you…My cunt is right here for you, my tongue wants to lick every inch of you…and you stand there with nothing to offer me?" She asked her voice low.

"My cock Mistress." He said finally.

"But I have your cock, right here in my hands!" She said grabbing his throbbing erection.

"You do Mistress." He said unnecessarily.

She let go and moved to sit back down in her chair.

"Over my knee now." She commanded.

He moved over to her and moved to lie across her knees. She brought her hands back and slapped his ass hard. He groaned and she slapped again and again.

"I am going to keep hitting you until you give me the answer that I want Lucius." Narcissa said smacking his ass once more.

"What is it that you have to offer me?" She asked again.

"I-I ugh…I-I don't know M-Mistress." He stammered.

"What can you do for me?" She asked smacking him once more.

His brain was foggy and his head was spinning he couldn't think. Narcissa's hands came down again hard, and he groaned loudly.

"To m-make your cunt w-wet." He said finally.

Narcissa's hands stopped and rubbed the sore area, he groaned hoping that answer was enough.

"Mmm you think my cunt is wet do you?" She asked hitting him again.

"Y-yes Mistress." He said.

She rubbed his cheeks once more before running her nails over the angry red area. His breathing was short and his back was throbbing.

"On your knees." She said.

He moved off Narcissa's legs and resumed his position on his knees, hands behind his back. Narcissa lifted one leg and put it on his shoulder as her hand moved into the black, lace underwear that she was wearing. He had his eyes locked on hers; he knew that if he looked down, there would be more pain.

"You were right about one thing; my cunt is so wet right now." Narcissa said pushing her fingers inside herself.

He groaned.

"But you look me in the eyes because you don't dare look down." She said smiling.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

"Even though you know that my fingers are deep inside my wet cunt." Narcissa said.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

"You have gotten one thing right, this cunt is dripping wet." She said pumping her fingers in and out of her soaking wet cunt.

He groaned, holding himself in check, with a man's pride he wanted to prove that he could dominate her and make her feel like she was making him feel, but he knew that she would disapprove. He would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't enjoying this side of his wife.

"It's so wet…and only because you are at the end of my whip Lucius." She said removing her fingers and thrusting them into his mouth.

"It's wet because you are at my mercy…it's wet because I know exactly what I am going to do to you." She continued.

He groaned around her fingers as she moved them in and out.

"And knowing that I have you at my mercy all day today is enough to keep my cunt wet for a while. And even though you can't think of a good answer, that's okay, because that just means I get to beat you harder." She said her lips close to his.

He sucked, savoring the taste of her juices. She moaned softly as she cleaned off her fingers. Narcissa removed her hand and slapped him hard across the face. She got to her feet and picked up her whip once more.

"On your feet, hands at your side." She commanded.

He moved to his mark, hands rigid at his side. She brought the whip down again and again across his back. After a few minutes she stopped and reached for her wand, and in one wave, a bed appeared in the middle of the room.

"Get on to the bed, I will be right back." She commanded.

Narcissa left the room leaving Lucius to his thoughts.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews, this is a fun to write that is for sure…keep the reviews coming… Shall I add one last chapter?

Chapter 2

Lucius lay there on the bed, he was trembling slightly, he had no idea what his wife had planned next. He inwardly hoped that it would be something crazy….the other part hoped that it was something conventional and vanilla. Lucius was slowly learning that nothing about his wife was vanilla anymore. The sound of his wife's voice snapped in back to the present and he kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"Would you like me to make love to you?" She asked, her hand stroking something between her legs.

Lucius looked up to see that she was wearing a harness around her hips, and a very large dildo was attached to it, his eyes widened, he had never done anything like this before.

"Yes Mistress." He replied shakily.

"Of course you would." She said running her hands down the length of this thighs.

He stared at his wife in disbelief, this was definitely something different.

"Me having all the power…on top of you." She said holding his wrists above his head.

Though he could easily over power her, he decided to let her do this to him. But then again…if it came to a battle with wands…he would surely lose that one, his wife was a very skilled duelist.

"You like this don't you?" She asked kissing his neck.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

"Mmmm holding you down as I fuck you?" She asked climbing between his legs.

"Ahnnn yes M-Mistress." He moaned as he felt her pushing up against him.

She began to grind her hips into his, groaning at the sensation of his cock against her cunt.

"It's nice isn't it?" She asked kissing him.

She moved her hand around his neck, squeezing. He was trembling; the look in his wife's eyes was scaring him.

"That's right" She said removing her hand "I can take your breath away. "

She slapped him before removing herself from his body. She stood and grabbed his ankles pushing them to his chest. He groaned as she moved between them, hands on his chest.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

She balled her hands into fists and hit his chest. He grit his teeth against the pain as she kept hitting him, his skin reddening. She leaned down and kissed him again, chewing on his bottom lip as they broke apart.

"That's the kind of power that I have." She said sitting on his bent legs, pounding his chest again.

He groaned as she hit him again and again.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to be beneath me? Under my feet, at the end of my whip? " Narcissa asked against his lips.

"Good Mistress." He groaned.

She moaned, licking his lip with her tongue.

"Because you're a big, strong man right?" She asked lightly slapping his face.

She beat his chest again as she continued to speak.

"Does it make you feel strong? Being hit by a woman and being able to take it? Hmm?" She asked beating him harder.

He continued to groan as Narcissa pounded his chest relentlessly.

"I'm going to fuck you Lucius…I am going to put this cock deep inside you…make you cum." She said teasing his ass with the tip of her cock as she moved back between his legs.

He groaned, this wasn't something he was open to, but the thought of Narcissa fucking him this way was too much to handle. She reached beside them and poured some liquid into her hand, rubbing it down the length of her shaft. He groaned as she pushed the shaft inside of his ass, she moaned as she felt him relax the deeper she went.

"Mmm you're so tight….delicious…you know, there is a spot…I can hit, that will make it much more intense for you…do you know where that is?" Narcissa asked pushing herself inside Lucius.

"N-no Mistress." He moaned.

His head was foggy all of a sudden and he could barely think or speak, whatever she was doing was taking over him in a way that he wasn't sure if he liked at the moment. Narcissa smiled and pushed firmly on a spot right inside him, he moaned loudly, pushing himself into her.

"Yes…right there…your g-spot…hmmm I am going to hit it…hit I just right. Make you squirm under me like the bitch that you are." She said thrusting slowly.

She continued to thrust, moaning with him, her own orgasm was approaching, but she wanted to see him suffer under her before she gave him the satisfaction of her orgasm.

"This right here" She said thrusting into him harder " Is where I control all of your orgasms." She said.

Narcissa grabbed his cock and began to stroke it as she pushed herself in and out of him. He moaned loudly as her shaft hit all the right places inside of him.

"Mmm look at your eyes Lucius! They are so dreamy!" She exclaimed laughing softly.

He moaned, he couldn't think or speak, this was all too much.

"Are you cock drunk already?" She asked pushing harder, stroking his length faster.

She pushed harder, he moaned louder, but did not reply.

"Mmm drunk off of my cock already, such a dirty boy." She said laughing.

She hit that spot again, and he arched forward.

"I'm gonna hit that spot…milk you dry…" She said slowing her thrusts, squeezing his cock harder.

She reached one hand behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room. She began to grab and pinch her nipples while thrusting harder, still stroking his cock.

"Men like you don't need to be tortured." She said pinching her nipples hard.

"They need to be teased, and taunted, put in their place. I'm going to show my power, with pleasure; it can be much harsher torment." She said stroking his cock faster.

She kissed up his body to his lips, licking them as her thrusts grew deeper; she beat his chest harder and moaned when he moaned.

"My power….being in control of every part of your body…owning all of it." She said scratching his chest.

She continued to thrust, as he held his legs apart for her. He groaned loudly as she made small, quick pumps right on his spot. She grinned and rolled the head of his cock between her fingers.

"Right there…yes…little pumps right on your g-spot…while rolling the head of your cock between my fingers…feels good doesn't it?" She asked pumping his cock harder.

"Oh look how dreamy you are! Are you cock drunk?" She asked slapping his face before clasping her hands around his neck.

He couldn't repond. Her hands were stronger than he realized.

"Answer me!" She said slapping him once more.

"Y-yes Mistress." He gasped as her hold around his neck loosened.

She put her hands behind his knees and began to thrust.

"Feels good doesn't it?" She asked thrusting harder.

"Yes Narcissa!" He moaned.

She slapped him hard.

"What's my name Lucius?" She asked slapping him once more.

His hesitation earned him yet another slap.

"Mistress!" He replied.

"Mmm good boy! You wouldn't want to get it wrong while I am having such a good time now would you? I want to fuck you like this." She asked in a sing song voice.

She pulled out, still stroking his cock.

"Turn over, put that ass in the air." She commanded.

Lucius rolled himself over, putting his ass in the air. Narcissa smirked and smacked his ass hard several times, before running her hands over his back.

"Mmm you are good for something…such a nice ass." She said pushing herself inside of him.

He moaned loudly and remained still as she thrust herself inside of him over and over.

"I want to climb inside of you…so deep…and hit every single little spot…to drive you insane." She said reaching her arm around his hips to stroke his cock.

He moaned loudly.

"Hitting every tender piece of flesh inside you…so that your cock begs for release….I don't even need to stroke your cock…I can make you cum without that." She said pushing harder with each word.

"I just need to rock my hips back and forth…back and forth." She said moaning loudly.

Narcissa pushed herself inside of him at a steady pace, pushing deeper with each thrust. She gripped his hair, pulling his head back.

"Do you like to be used?" She asked thrusting harder.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

"Oh it turns me on! You're such a good boy!" She said moaning releasing his hair and thrusting harder.

She pulled out slapped his ass harder and harder.

"Turn over." She commanded.

He did so.

"Legs up, hold them down yourself." She commaned.

"I think that it is time for me to cum don't you think?" She asked pulling a small finger sized object from the table beside the bed.

"Y-yes Mistress." He stammered.

"Don't you think that it's time that _I _cum? That _I _get off?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress." He groaned.

"Don't you think it's time that _my_ cunt gets pleasure?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

"After all this time, don't you think its what I deserve?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress." He said.

She smiled gripping his throat tightly, he gasped.

"Tell me that you want me to cum." She said gripping his throat tighter.

"I-I want you to c-cum." He choked out.

"Mmmm good boy…." She said hitting his chest again and again "Are you going to give it to me Lucius? Are you a big strong boy?" She asked hitting him harder.

"Yes Mistress." He hissed.

She clicked on the small vibrator, holding it to her clit as she pushed herself back inside of Lucius. She moaned loudly and began to rock her hips against his ass, thrusting her clit harder onto to the small vibrator. He groaned, he knew that she was close and he was too, but at that moment she put the vibrator on his cock.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed happily.

He moaned loudly, the sensation was intense, and he was sure that he was about to cum, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Ha! You want to cum don't you?" She asked thrusting harder.

"Oh yes Mistress! I'm going to cum!" He moaned loudly.

She laughed softly, in a throat moan, thrusting, placing the vibrator back into the head of his cock.

"Feels good doesn't it?! You may come…only if you can come form this!" She laughed placing the vibrator back on the tip of his cock.

He moaned loudly, he tried to cum but the sensation was all wrong, it was much more intense than ever before.

"Oh you need me to stroke it!" She said replacing the vibrator with her hands.

There…that was the sensation he was looking for, he moaned, sure that he was about to cum when she cruelly stopped and replaced it with the vibrator. He groaned moaning loudly, she laughed and put the vibrator back onto her clit thrusting.

"Oh yes! Yes…I'm cumming! Oh gods yes!" She yelled as she came hard against the vibrator.

She continued to trust placing the vibrator back on the head of his cock.

"Oh poor you! Taking you to the edge and then bringing you back!" She said stroking his cock right on the head.

He moaned sure this time that he was about to cum, but she replaced it with the vibrator once more, eh groaned, tears streaming down his face. If he didn't cum soon, he was sure that he was going to explode.

"Oh I'm going to cum Mistress!" He moaned loudly.

"I know it feels like it!" She said thrusting while holding his cock between her hand and vibrator.

He groaned, saying that he was going to cum over and over until he finally couldn't hold it in any longer. He began to cum, slowly, but the sensation was intense that even after he came, he felt like he was still cumming.

"Oh look at you! You're cumming and I am not even stroking your cock!" She cackled.

He moaned so loud, and arched as she kept thrusting, he felt as if he was still cumming.

"You're still having orgasms! Oh the power that I have!" She cackled again.

She turned off the vibrator and he tried to catch his breath as she pulled out of him, watching him gasp for air. He was shaking and the tears were flowing freely down his face.

"Oh you have tears in your eyes!" She said running her hand over his cum covered abdomen.

She pulled out and climbed up his body.

"Tears of pleasure, oh you poor boy." She cooed slapping his cheek hard with her cum covered hand.

She slapped him hard, nipping his lips.

"You haven't changed one bit! You still get off after I only have one! What about the rest of my pleasure…too bad…I may just have to use you again later!" She said getting off of him.

She got off the bed and removed the strap on from around her hips.

"Come Lucius…we must not keep the Dark Lord waiting." She said in a sing song voice leaving to room to take a shower.

He lay there, trying to catch his breath. No, they shouldn't keep the Dark Lord waiting.

TBC...?


End file.
